cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Performance Review Of Late...
So...yeah. I'm going to try and explain a bit about what's been going on with me recently. Firstly...my earlier hiatus announcement. Right now, it's really iffy for me. I'm constantly switching between going full gung-ho on editing and trying to take breaks and do other things (like schoolwork...). I'm also aware that I've been especially sporadic in terms of editing Best Songs Weekly and Cytus Showdown. I'm aware of my mistakes, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to juggle multiple things at once. As a lot of you know, I'm not exactly the best Cytus player, so I'm trying hard to come of with challenges that not only have unique twists, but also don't all involve playing with one hand. So...be patient. Now, time to focus on what I've been doing in my free time. Well, I have two clubs that I attend, every Monday and Friday, another outside group I go to every other Thursday, my job as a church sound technician every Sunday, and the occasional weekend camping trip that destroys my 36-day editing streak. Let's face it, I'm never getting the "Dedicated" achievement. When I'm not going to clubs and such, my free time revolves around four things: homework, Youtube, rhythm games (mainly Cytus and Tone Sphere...I sort of strayed away from Deemo for some reason my brain doesn't understand yet), and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Amount of hours I sleep? Minimal. So to round up my most recent Cytus achievements, I got a Million Master on Twenty One (finally...), TP 100 on ¡Azucar! (on Easy...I'm not Doc), and A ranks on all Level 7 songs, my final three Masters being Red Eyes, Shoot out, and Vivere La Vita. Special props to Twenty One, Musik and First Gate Overdrive on Easy for taking me the most attempts...what the heck. One more thing I'd like to talk about before closing this up is my enrollment for the [[User blog:MrGZJcool/Cytus Wikia Championships?|'Cytus Wikia Championships']]. Yeah...we have Pit-Stain...Clayton0139...and freaking Raikkonen04. I'm going to be flattened. I will try, though. In fact, I'm going to try dedicating November to enhancing my skills for the competion. I already sort of have, trying to increase my TP on different songs (damnit, Reverence...), but I'll definitely need to try harder in order to have a chance. Also...not sure if this is going to work, or if I'm even going to do it, but I'm thinking of releasing a video filming my scores, and possibly some gameplay. This will partially be to showcase what I'm heading into the competition with, partially to talk about some of my hints and opinions on songs. As I've said, it's really a 50/50 chance on whether I'm going to do it, with school and outside activities being a major influence. But whatever happens, I'm glad to be sparring off against some of the Cytus Wikia's finest! As always, see you all later! My NEXT project(s): Some actual progress on the Cytus Song Leaderboards, and a possible video. Category:Blog posts